Lucas Minerol
Lucas Minerol is a Lacorian footballer who plays for River Koris F.C. as a left center midfielder. He has also played for Kassamburg S.C. He also plays for the Lacorian national football team, scoring 18 goals. Early Life Lucas was born to Galo Minerol, a Santhallen artist and amateur hookball player, and Frya Minerol (nee Ero), a florist, in Darno, in Southern Lacoria. Life was hard for Lucas at a young age. They lived in the hard borough of Darno and made little money, football being the youngster's only escape. He began playing organized football at age eight, starting as a striker. He was accepted into Darno Reds F.C.'s youth system at age twelve, put was put on as a center midfielder during a round of the U-13 L.F.A. Youth Cup, in 1997 against Tethru F.C. U-13s. He would score one goal in the match, and would stay a center midfielder for the rest of his career. Senior Career Kassamburg S.C. Minerol began his senior career with Kassamburg S.C., signing to a two-year contract worth $950,000. As a midfielder, he wasn't expected to score many goals, but he scored 12 goals in his first season and helped Kassamburg to take the L.F.A. Third Division title of 2004-05. He would score eleven more the next season, Kassamburg finishing mid-table, just outside the playoff positions. River Koris F.C. During the summer of 2006, news had surfaced that Minerol, now coveted by top-flight clubs, had been approached by River Koris F.C. Weeks later, River Koris manager Hugo Michaelson annouced he had succesfully signed the young star to a three-ear contract worth $1,500,000. He started off his first season with nine goals in twenty-two appearances. After the 2008-09 season, he signed a new four-year contract worth almost $3,000,000. He has so far scored 43 goals. International Career Minerol has played for the Lacorian national team since 2007 and has scored 18 goals. He is the only Santhallen player on the team, and the first to play in a world cup since Will Roga in 1967 In 2008, in a friendly against Abudar, Minerol was given a red card for a conspicious foul on Max Bruger by referee Paolo Bokka. While Bokka was walking away, Minerol, know for his temper issues, ran up from behind and sucker punched Bokka, breaking the Tribbrian's jaw. Minerol was suspended for ten matches and fined $50,000. He was made a public enemy back home booed and jeered at at grounds whenever River Koris played away from home. Despite the abuse, Minerol simply shrugged it all off and continued to be a regular in the national team and with River Koris. He purged the hatred he felt after he scored a wonder goal against Morca that saw Lacoria through to the 2011 World Cup. Personal Life Both Minerol's parents are Santhallen, as is Minerol himself. He takes his heritage seriously, right to the point of marrying a Santhallen, Juliana Zago. While many have attributed this to his sporadic temper (a common Santhallen/Southlander trait) he claims his temper comes from his tough childhood. He also has number of tatoos, the most prominent and, in his opinion, most important are two Santhallen proverbs, one running down the outside of his arms. On the right, it says, "Mae ryfelyr baethn ildyo" (A warrior never surrenders), on the left it says, "Cant lewod dros fyl defaid" (One hundred lions over one thousand sheep). He has also considered getting small Santhallan facial tatoos, but chose not too, believing his international career would be in doubt and that he would lose face in the public eye. He is also a Roman Catholic. Personality Being Santhallen, he has an highly explosive temper, ranging from his tough childhood to sectarian abuse and, in his opinion, always being wronged when he says he's right. He's also known for his toughness, and willingness to get the face of the opposition and referees and stick up for his teamates. This has earned him the nickname "Haeyrn Luke" (Iron Luke). On the flipside, he is also known off the pitch for having a great sense of humor, and sometimes works as a stand-up comedian at bars and pubs across Summitburgh. He has also campaign to improve the living conditions and rights of Santhalleners across the country. Controversy Besides his altercation with referee Bokka, Minerol has also been involved a few other controversies on and off the pitch: *He has often been the target of sectarian abuse, mainly during his days playing for Kassamburg S.C., where he has been taunted by rival fans, mainly that of Weftridge United. Such was the abuse that in 2005 he called the Weftridge supporters, "fucking crazies with no sense of humanity, and need to fucking die." He was later fined $25,000 and given a Level 3 warning by the L.F.A. *Minerol was seen buying a large knife from a shop in Kassamburg in 2004. He was contacted by police, and had his house searched for anymore weapons. The knife was in fact a ceremonial Santhallen dagger. *In late 2008, he accused Kevin Deans, a Weftridge midfielder, for calling him racial slurs while he played Kassamburg and River Koris. Deans said the claim was false, in which Minerol responded by calling Deans "a fucking liar who needs to step up and take responsebility." The L.F.A. fined both players, more so Deans because of the severity of his racial slurs (Minerol's claim was later found to be true). Quotes Minerol has produced many quotes over his playing years, some which have garnered controversy: *"I've often been asked if I'm a rageholic (in relation to his temper), and I say 'NO F***ING WAY I AM!'" *"If God created us in his devine image, he must've looked at me and thought, 'What the hell have I done?'" *"If I had gun, with two bullets, I'd first kill that bastard Deans, then myself. Why? Cause I ain't going to jail for the rest of me life."